


Deep Waters

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Captured, F/M, Forced, Hunted, M/M, Molest, Multi, Rape, Touchy, nude, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Manchurian Gold was taken from the SS Ourang Medan after the ship's crew committed a mass murder/suicide. Decades later, when the Duke of Milan and its own crew are taken hostage by Olson, the escapees no longer have to face scary glamour girls or stabbing zombie men. Instead, it's just Olson. And he's enjoying this new game they're playing.An Au where the Man of Medan cast is trapped on a regular (non ghost) ship. But during their escape, Olson hunts them down one by one. And he expects something in return for his troubles. \





	1. Julia Snatched

She stumbled over her own feet. Olson could hear the panicked, mismatched steps pattering below him like a frightened rat. The blonde girl - Julia, her pig-headed brother had called her - was trying to hide from him. Trying to make her way through the rusted hull and sneak around him. Olson didn't let on that he knew where she was. Neither did he let her find a way past him either.

He smirked, his one good eye piercing through the darkness. The sledgehammer in his hand weighed a ton. It hurt his wrist, as the drug it along the ground or smashed it into the steel walls with a loud shout. But it was worth it, to hear the girl gasp and shudder through the dark. He had caught a glimpse of her blue eyes. Blue and wide and filled with helplessness.

Olson's cock twitched. He brought the sledgehammer down in another thunderous clang. This time, Julia was unable to hide a small shriek. Practically forced out of her hiding spot in fright, she ran from the dark corner she had been hiding and made a mad dash past Olson.

He stuck out an arm to grab her in the tight corridors, but the girl was quick, and dodged him with another scream. As if she couldn't believe she made it by, Julia stared at him a second too long and Olson pounced. He grabbed her small wrist, his fingers enveloping it in an iron hold. She pulled, a fist pounding at him in a pathetic attempt at escape.

"Let go of me! Seriously, dude, LET ME GO!" Her voice grew more shrill. Olson grit his teeth and gave her a sharp jerk. It bobbled her around and her eyes spun in her skull. She quickly quieted down, staring up at him frightfully.

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked quietly. Olson smiled, surprised she still had words left.

"I'm going to gather the rest of you little troublemakers," he told her. "But first, you're going to repay me for all that trouble you've made."

"Pay? What the hell does that mean, get OFF!"

She started to struggle again and Olson let her.. He liked the feel of her bones shifting under his hand, her muscles tensing despite how pathetically weak she was. Julia gasped in pain as she was jerked forward. She stumbled on unsure footing before Olson and he shoved her along.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Julia was muttering under her breath. Olson ignored it, despite how annoying she was being. They were almost there, and soon he'd be making her mumble and scream for different reasons.

Walking up several broken stairs, Olson threw Julia into a room he'd had his men make sure was secure. After the troublemakers' first escape, Olson didn't want to take second chances. Julia scrambled on the ground a moment, the top of her shirt falling over her shoulder. She quickly stood and righted the cloth, covering bare, goosebump covered flesh. Olson licked his lips and stepped forward. Julia took a step back and his dick twitched because of it.

"What do you want?" Julia demanded. Her fight was returning. With nowhere to run, he could see her body tense to fight. His grin widened and he laughed. It was booming and Julia shrunk back from it.

"Oh ho ho! So the little troublemaker thinks she can take me on? Tell me, little girl. Do you find me repulsive?"

She seemed taken aback and blinked at him. Her lips never lost their curling grimace. Her eyes never lost their edge. But she loosened a tiny bit before answering, "Let me go. We don't have any of this stupid gold you want! Seriously, dude, we're just college kids!"

He laughed again. Julia jumped, skittering backwards as Olson took a few long strides to her. She was pinned to the wall and against his chest. Both were damp from the ocean. Sweat, blood, and rust intermingled between their breaths, Julia keeping her head down and Olson kneeling to breath in her face. She cringed away, refusing to look him in the eye. He sneered and jerked her chin up.

"You look at your new Master when he speaks to you. Understand?" he demanded.

Fear and confusion flashed over her face. Her skin went a few shades paler and she couldn't seem to speak. Olson roughly jerked her head into the wall. She cried out and grabbed his wrist, finally giving him the attention he deserved.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Gah! What? What the hell do you mean by fucking Mas-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Two fingers were roughly shoved in between her lips and down her throat. She gagged and bite them. When they retracted, a solid blow landed against her head. She cried out and went still, head down. Olson grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to face him.

"What I meant," Olson began slowly, sternly, "is that you are my property now. You and the rest of your little friends. And as my property, you do what I ask." He didn't clarify if she understood. Just thrust his fingers back into her mouth. A furious, terrified look crossed her face. Olson's fingers stilled when he realized what she was going to do, and yanked them back before her teeth could clamp down. Another slap and he tore her from the wall.

"You want to be a bitch, then I'll treat you like a bitch," Olson snarled.

Julia screamed, grabbing at the hand in her hair as she was drug to a cold table. Olson slid his arms under her legs and back in a fluid motion, practically throwing her on top of the table and holding her down. While she kicked and screamed, Oslon climbed on top of her. His legs pinned her thighs together and he pinned her hands above her head. With a roll of duct tape, he bound her wrists and taped them securely to the table. Julia thrashed, and he added tape across her elbows and around her stomach. She bucked her hips and some tape came loose, so he had to secure it all the way around the surface to hold her still. He held her legs and did the same with them. Her toes wiggled, but she couldn't do anything more than moan and squirm. Olson beamed at his work.

"Now you look better," he teased, laughing heartily. He leaned down, close to her face, teeth snapping. "And good enough to eat."

A hand groped her breast. She screamed. His fingers massaged above her bra, roughly kneading her flesh and making her struggle. Julia's eyes flew open when he pinched a nipple, sliding it out from under her shirt and letting the pink bud stiffen in the cold air. Olson griped it with his teeth and suckled, his hands crawling to the other boob. Saliva dripped down his chin as he sucked. His dick hardened, slowly coming to life. In response, he slowly worked his way back on top of Julia. She felt his cock against her leg and let loose a muffled scream.

He rutted once. Her body jerked with the table and the metal groaned. Olson groaned too, his hot flesh straining on Julia's leg and between the fabric of his pants. It was aching enough that he hissed as he unbuttoned. The dick sprung into the cold air, steam rolling off the veiny flesh. Julia stared in horror before trying to buck wildly. But with Olson and the tape holding her down, she could only shift side to side with little movement.

Olson took a moment to appraise her body. Her night shirt and panties left very little to the imagination and he trailed fingers up her exposed thighs. They tightened, trying to close together, and he laughed as he dipped his hand into the warmth of her crotch. He could feel her pussy lips through the thin fabric. She maoned something through her gag and tears started to fall. Olson bent low to lick them up, hushing her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Now, now, my pet." He took her face in his hand, one eye already swelling shut from his strikes. She trembled uncontrollably and a sob escaped her. His dick fully hardened itself and he humped her a few more times to feel her flesh against his hot cock. "As soon as we get that nasty, little defiance out of you, you'll make a beautiful cock warmer."

Her toes scraped at his backside as if hoping to scratch. Words, incoherent and pleading, tried to reach Olson. His fingers hook and he slid her panties against her clit. The bud was already growing firmer beneath his ministrations. He languidly drew small, tight circles around it. Julia started to shake, her eyes shut tightly and sweat beading her forehead.

Olson's fingers worked faster. He worked them until her clit reddened and slickness started to build below it. Slipping deeper, near her hole, he smeared her fluids around and coated her sensitive flesh. Julia groaned. Her head went back and exposed a pale neck. Olson grabbed onto it with his teeth, biting lightly as he rubbed.

"That's it," he cooed, breathing into her neck. "See how much better you're treated when you're good for me? See how you can have pleasure instead of pain? Then why fight me? Why struggle?" Of course, he rather liked the last part, and rutted against her just so the girl would freak and try to run again. He laughed, finding her wiggling amusing.

Pulling his lips and fingers back, Olson stepped off the table. He trailed around Julia a moment gauging her reaction and enjoying how she couldn't turn her head to fully watch him. When he moved out of her sight and stopped, footsteps going still, her breathing quickened and her chest shook. Olson quietly snuck up by her head and laid a hand over her cheek. She flinched, jerking away. Olson chuckled and rubbed at the hickey on her neck. He then took her chin and roughly slammed her cheek into the steel.

The duct tape was torn from her mouth. She gasped and Olson pressed threatening on either side of her jaw, keeping her lips parted.

"Keep those pretty lips open for me," he ordered, lining his hot cock up with them. Julia didn't try to bite this time. Neither did she open up willingly, but Olson figured he was making progress. Better than nothing. Sliding in with a sharp push, he groaned as his tip was covered in warm wetness. 

"That's it," Olson sighed. He sunk in deeper. Julia gagged a bit and he looked down in annoyance, shaking her head. She gagged some more and tried to pull away, curses and pleas starting to bubble past her lips. Olson pulled back and knelt until he was level with her face. He held her gaze, his impassive and cold. Hers, wide-eyed and fearful.

"If you do not take my cock into your mouth, I will tie you naked to my mast and sail these waters until your nothing but a skeleton. I will not ask you again. Suck. Me. Bitch."

Julia's tears had fallen faster at his threat and she opened her mouth like a good slut. Her tongue hung out slightly, and Olson grabbed it, thumbing the tip. julia's face twisted at the taste of his fingers and he shoved his thumb until it nearly hit the back of her throat.

"Such a pretty face," he said, lining his cock back up. "I'd hate to break it. Now..."  
Julia didn't need to be told twice. She reached out and took the tip in her mouth, giving it an experimental lick before sucking it in fully. Olson leaned forward. He jerked his hips when her tongue ran under the shaft and some spit dribbled down her chin.

"Yeah, just like that."

Olson's began to work himself in and out. He held her chin and directed her awkwardly placed head towards what felt best. When his arousal reached a peak where he needed more stimulus, he pushed in all the way to the hilt till his pubic hairs buried half her face. Julia started struggling, wide eyed and panicked, as she started to lose breath.

"Hold it," Olson warned lowly. Julia's slowly reddening face trembled a bit, but she stayed where she was. "Good. Now lick them. Lick my balls like a good slut."

Julia stared at him as if he'd gone psycho. He raised a hand in warning and she immediately turned her attention back to the cock, her tongue dipping out above her bottom lip to try and reach his balls. But she couldn't go very far and ended up choking herself. Olson frowned, refusing to let her head pull back.

"If you can't lick my balls, you don't get to breath," Olson said.

He held her skull in place. Julia began to panic. Her feet started to shift violently back and forth. Her back tried to arch off the table and the veins in her neck stood out as she slowly lost oxygen. Then, before she was about to pass out, Olson pulled away. Julia gasped and started to cry, heaving precum and spit onto the floor.

"If you can't lick them while you suck-" Julia's face was suddenly shoved against his balls. The heavy sacs puddled over her mouth and nose, the hairs blinding her. Olson humped her head, stuffing his balls into her mouth as he did. "-then we'll make do, won't we? See, I can be a merciful Master. Next time, though, you better find a way to reach those balls."

Julia couldn't answer. Her jaw ached and Olson's fingers were digging past her gums to hook her lips and open them wider. Loose skin pushed into her tongue and stray hairs made her want to gag. But fear also kept her mouth open and her tongue moving, the pink flesh shifting against Olson so he could get off and leave her alone.

And when Olson got off, his load was hot and heavy. Julia's face was blasted with a direct hit to the eye. She gasped as Olson pulled away, frantically tugging on his dick as load after load spilled over her face. Her mouth opened in shock and he shot some down her throat. She coughed, head shivering as Olson grabbed her and pressed her face directly between his legs. He groaned, riding his orgasm out with her smashed into his junk.

With a few final ruts, he released her. Julia's head turned away with another cough and cum fell over her chest. Olson contently leaned back against the wall, dick still out and dripping, while he watched her. When Julia quieted and didn't look back up, didn't scream or curse or yell, Olson smiled and petted her head. She flinched. He laughed like she was a shy child.

"Oh, pet, how I needed a release. You'll do well at your new life."

She shuddered under his touch. Silent sobs wracked her body at his words. Olson kept petting her, fondly combing through her blonde locks.

"And don't worry. We'll gather the rest of those little troublemakers. One by one."


	2. Brad Subdued

He wished he had brought shoes. He had the chance, while still on board the Duke of Milan. But he had been so scared for his brother and their friends, that Brad just... boarded this spooky, ghost ship without thinking it through. It had been hard enough to ignore the fear. Now the old metal was leaving painful cuts all over his feet and he could barely walk without limping.

It made things so much worse now that the big dude had spotted him. Brad had been sneaking around the halls, looking for Julia after finding her bracelet. Then some huge shadow popped from around the corner and Brad jumped in shock. The newcomer was big, with one white eye and some seriously scary tattoos. When he spoke, Brad recognized the voice from earlier.

"Well, well, well," the big man had straightened and looked Brad up and down with his good eye. Brad didn't miss the huge, fucking sledgehammer in his grip. "Looks like I found another one. Where were you hiding, little troublemaker?"

Brad's words caught in his throat. He'd never felt this kind of fear before, and it took a shockingly high amount of willpower to turn on his heel and run away. The big man (his name was Olson, Brad had heard him and Fliss arguing while they were still on her boat, and knew he was the one in charge) barreled down the hall after him.

Brad wasn't an athlete. Not like Alex. So when he left the hall and made it to the decaying catwalk above the storage floors, he decided to jump in favor or running. The rust cut at his palm as he slid under the railing and toppled to the hard ground below. Brad lay winded a moment, having landed on his back, and he blearily saw Olson looking down at him.

"Slippery one!" The man called down. "Charming, but keep running, and I'll smash your legs as soon as I catch you!"

Brad wasn't sure he could move if he wanted to. Olson disappeared from view while he blinked the dizziness away. Brad hefted himself onto his stomach and tried to lift himself onto shaky elbows. The floor was so cold it hurt.

"Gah," Brad groaned. His side was aching. No blood, but he had bumped it against something on the way down. He held it tightly as he crawled forward, trying and failing to get on his feet. Then something crashed into his back and sent him sprawling back into the ground.

"Did I tell you what would happen if you ran?" Olson boomed above him.

Freaked, Brad felt his whole body freeze up and he covered his head with his hands. "Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" He cried.

Olson gave another loud laugh, and crouched over Brad's cowering back.

"Are you going to run from me?"

"No, no, please, I won't!" Brad could see the sledgehammer hanging just at the edge of his vision. He imagined it lifting high and smashing into his spine. His being shuddered at the imagery. "I won't run, I'm not running!"

"Good."

Olson grabbed his shoulder and turned him on his back. Brad let him, hands on either side of him, nails scraping the steel floor in tension. Olson settled right on top of the boy, legs splayed on either side of his waist. Brad shifted uncomfortably, his hands scrambling to place themselves anywhere but on Olson's thighs. But Olson didn't seem to like that and took his wrists, settling his palms too close to his crotch. When he let go, Brad's hands stayed there, trembling slightly. Olson smiled and ran a hand over Brad's head. The boy looked at him confused.

"So much less trouble than the others," Olson purred. "Where have you been, my little stowaway?"

"I-I-I-" Brad's cheeks were heating up, turning a shade darker.

As he fumbled over his words, Olson's hands traveled down from his face to his neck. Brad's words stopped, caught in his throat where Olson's finger tips explored. The fingers opened and tightened over his jugular. Brad swallowed thickly but still made no move to fight back.

"You're going to make my collection much better."

Brad, again, was taken aback. He could only answer in stuttering nonsense. The huge, scary man pinning him smiled at the reaction and two huge hands rested on either side of his face. Brad stopped breathing. Olson bent down and took his lips in his own, giving him a deep kiss and worming his tongue around Brad's. Brad didn't know why he opened up for better access. He just did. The alarm bells in his head warned him to.

"Such a good boy," Olson praised. A thumb trailed Brad's bottom lip. "You might bring manners to the rest."  
"R-rest?" Brad stuttered.  
"All your friends," Olson told him excitedly. "You all will make fine cock warmers, but so far, you may be my favorite."  
Cock warmer?  
Brad's brain short-circuited. He felt terror ice his veins and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to run or struggle. He was too scared to attempt it, even if he wanted. But...  
Conrad would never just open his mouth like a whore. Julia would kick and scream. Alex would too. Alex would fight and... wait.  
"My brother!" Brad burst. His heart almost gave out when Olson gave him a pointed look. His grip turned tighter on his chin.  
"You aren't allowed to speak until your Master gives you permission," Olson said.  
Brad's tongue went dry. He was scared for Alex, but was more scared for himself. Olson praised his silence with another pet to his cheek and a kiss.  
"You learn so quickly. Not a troublemaker like the others, hm?" Olson chuckled. "My good, little boy."  
Hands wrapped over his waist and hefted him closer to Olson's crotch. He could feel a bulge there and stiffened. Olson moved against him again, his hips jerking in what Brad was horrified to call humping. But it didn't last long. Olson actually got up, his heat ripping from Brad and leaving the boy out of breath and shaking. He stayed on the floor, even as Olson turned his back and walked away, even with the sledgehammer out of reach. Brad just stayed where he was, cowering on the floor.  
Olson took a few more steps. When he turned, saw Brad was sitting in the same spot, his face lit up slightly. Then he carved a finger and beckoned Brad over.  
"Come here."  
He hesitated, then his legs worked to get him off his ass.  
"NO!"  
A sharp shout made him fall back on his face. He looked wildly up at Olson, terrified of what he did wrong. The man watched him with a cold look.  
"On your hands and knees. Pets don't walk on two legs."  
Brad righted himself, ass in the air and head hung in embarrassment. He did as he was told and crawled towards his new Master. The floor hurt his knees and palms, but he crawled until he stopped at Olson's sandaled feet. A hand carted over his scalp. Olson had lost his cold voice and returned to that creepy, but safer, happier version of himself.  
"A quick learner," Olson praised. "Now, open your mouth."  
Brad didn't obey this time. Olson had removed his huge cock from his tenting pants. The things was throbbing and angry red, its heat rolling into Brad's face in a mixture of sweat and oil. He turned away before he knew what he was doing, and then pain racketed through his skull. On the ground, Brad blinked dizzily, his head spinning and his cheek aching.  
"And you were doing so well," Olson sighed, disappointed. "I'll have to teach the little stowaway a few things after all."  
A hand tangled in the back of his shirt. Brad's arms were jerked up and he felt his chest suddenly exposed to cold air. His shirt was tossed carelessly to the side and warm hands ran over his chest and stomach. Brad held his breath and bit his lip, but he didn't fight it. Instead, he leaned back into Olson's chest where the man was crouched behind him.  
"I'm sorry," Brad apologized. "I-I didn't mean to - I- I was surprised, please. Please, I'm so sorry!"  
He wondered if he'd get hit for speaking out of turn, but his act of humility seemed to be approved. Olson's hands stilled and then rubbed his skin gently.  
"I shouldn't be so rash," Olson answered. His fingers pinched at Brad's dusky nipples. He hissed sharply and his head fell back against his captor. "You were being so good, so obedient. I shouldn't rush things. You're a fragile little thing, aren't you?" His nipples were twisted. It hurt and Brad arched his back, moaning a little. One of Olson's hands trailed to his neck and gripped it. He bent down to suck at it.  
"My good little stowaway, moaning for me like an obedient slut." His nipples were given another harsh twist. Brad's shoulders shook a bit as he tried not to squirm. His ass was very much grinding against Olson's rock-hard cock, and he didn't want it shoved inside.  
His nipples ached. The buds were hard and full now. Olson kept tugging and Brad thought they might fall off. He bit his lip to keep from making noise, and Olson seemed to be getting off on it. He sucked Brad's neck and ordered him not to hold back.  
"Don't hide your moans. Not from your Master."

Brad's voice cracked. He didn't like how it echoed around the vast ship, his lewd moans and whimpers like that of a horny bitch. He started to squirm a little, panting when his dick responded to all the stimulation. One nipple was played with. The other hand drifted across his stomach and over his pants. Fingers pressed into his growing dick. His moans grew louder and soon, he was red-faced and sweating.

"That's it, just like that," Olson kissed at his neck. He trailed a hot tongue over it and nibbled, fingers groping at Brad's clothed dick. When it was fully hardened, Olson pulled his hand back. Brad gave an involuntary whine and his hips jerks. Olson chuckled.

"You will soon learn, little one," Olson said, manhandling him so he was more firmly pressed into his crotch, "Is that you don't cum unless I give you permission to do so."

Olson's hand fell back between Brad's legs, but instead of grabbing him, Olson grabbed his own dick and pulled it in between Brad's thighs. He gave an experimental hump and frowned.

"Remove those pants."

Brad's fingers didn't want to comply. They felt too weak as he grabbed at his waist band and tried to pull down. It was even more awkward trying to do so while trapped in a man's lap. Olson lost his patience and helped, tugging them down his legs so they pooled at his ankles. His hard cock slid more easily between Brad's thighs. Olson pushed his legs together and built a steady tempo. His dick head, glistening and red, poked up from his skin with every rut.

"Ah, there we are," Olson breathed into his ear. Brad had turned his head into the man's chest, eyes tightly closed as he tried not to let the friction get to him. His balls and underside of his dick were being rubbed to. His legs kicked out a bit, an orgasm starting to build in his gut. He grew horrified.

"Please," Brad mumbled. "I can't hold it, I can't-"

Olson chuckled, rather than hit him, and cupped his neck in a threatening hand. "Do I make you feel so good?" he asked. A few sharp ruts, his cock was angled up against Brad's. "If you can cum just like this, then go ahead, my little stowaway."

Brad wasn't sure what pulled him over the edge. Maybe it was Olson's praise or the squelch of wetness between his legs, but he did. All over his stomach and thighs, white spunk gushed from his cock. It twitch in its spasms, and Brad moaned, throwing his head to and fro as the best orgasm he'd ever had wracked his body.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He was screaming as he hit the peak of the climax. Olson laughed into his neck ,grunted, and more warmth coated his skin. Brad weakly shifted, but made no move to escape. Tired, mentally and physically exhausted, Brad went limp.

Olson kissed his temple, gathering him in his arms as he stood. Brad's pants were lifted back to his hips.

"Had you been a bad pet, I'd strip you naked and have you walk - ankles tied - behind me. But see what happens to good boys?"

Brad nodded blankly, tucking himself into his rapists' chest and trying to imagine he were elsewhere. But the tingling in his spent dick and the warm muscles caging him in made it impossible.

Brad was carried off to his new life.


	3. Alex Bound

Alex thought he heard Brad a while ago. He had searched the empty, cavernous rooms but wondered if it was his mind playing tricks on him. 

The noises, imagined or not, friend or enemy, made his skin crawl. Then something loud banged through the ship. His heart picked up speed, the beating too loud in his ears as he struggled to listen past the moans and groans of the ship. The thing constantly sounded like it was about to sink, and Alex didn't need to be here when it did. .

But Julia had gone missing over an hour ago. He'd lost her when that Olson guy had chased them. Conrad and Fliss were gone too, but luckily Brad should still be on the Duke of Milan. Now.... Alex wasn't sure if he was imagining things.

It's not like his scaredy-cat brother would dare tread this ship alone.

Alex went down a rickety flight of stairs. They wobbled under his weight, making more noise than he'd like. He froze when an old piece of metal fell and plummeted somewhere in the dark. A sharp, loud crash echoed from below. Alex didn't move. Just listened.

And indeed, someone had heard him. 

Unsure if it was friend or foe, Alex carefully tried to sneak back up the stairs. When he reached the halls, he ducked into a random room where the darkness was heavy. He could feel his own heartbeat and hear his own breath in horrible awareness. He could also hear footsteps, and something heavy dragging on the ground. He stopped breathing when it reached the top of the stairs. 

He knew what that dragging sound was, as it got closer. A sledgehammer. 

He cursed silently and tucked himself into a corner of the room behind a desk. The sounds had stopped. Alex shifted a little to peek around the corner. Light filtered in from the hall, static and flickering. Then something was tossed into the room and fell where the light ended. Alex’s eyes widened. 

Juila’s bracelet!

“There’s no use hiding, little man,” called the deep voice of Olson. The man’s hulking form stepped into the doorway. His hammer was propped across his shoulders and his white eye was gleaming through the dark. Alex stayed still, getting ready to make a mad dash past the man. 

But then Olson grabbed a filing cabinet beside him and threw it down. It fell behind him across the doorway. Olson threw down another, and it toppled over the first, loading across the exit diagonally. Alex jumped to his feet in panic, running for the small opening beneath. The sledge hammer came down and he fell on his ass, backing away as it swung through the small bit of room. 

“You’re not getting away that easy!” Olson boomed. He was grinning like a maniac. Alex ducked back under the desk as the hammer struck the ground before him. What little light was left fled the room as Olson boarded the door with cabinets and chairs. Alex covered his head with his hands, lost in the dark, hearing Olson’s ragged breathing. 

He felt miserable and cowardly. He was terrified of being crushed beneath that steel hammer. He screamed when a large hand suddenly grappled with his foot. It found a solid grip on his ankle and pulled. Alex kicked, but rough debris gouged his back and he found it hard to even struggle. He was manhandled, fighting and punching, to a huge chest. Alex squirmed, an arm wrapping around his body and trapping his arms. Kneeling awkwardly on the ground, Olson’s arm digging into his lungs, he could only take shallow breaths and wheeze. 

“Where’s Julia?” he managed to ask. He could still feel the shock of seeing her bracelet. 

“Your little blonde birdie?” Olson purred. Alex shivered. “She is safe and sound, and now you will be too.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Alex snarled. His chest was still heaving and he still wasn’t sure how fast his racing heart was going, but anger started to overshadow his fear. Olson responded by grabbing his arm, grip bruising as he hefted Alex up to his feet. The med student stumbled over himself as he was thrust onto the desk. 

“What the hell!? Let me go!” 

He heard something like tape being unrolled. The sharp sound sent him back to fighting mode, especially when stickiness started to wrap around his ankles. He kicked, but Olson was too strong. Soon, they were tightly bound and could only wiggle his feet pathetically. 

He scrambled with his still free hands and fell onto his ass when Olson let go. In the dark, he crawled towards where the cabinets were. His eyesight was shit in this lighting, but Olson didn’t seem to have an issue locating him. Solid weight pressed into his back and held him to the ground. 

“Let go of me!” He shouted. He tried to throw an elbow. Olson caught it and laughed, slamming it onto the ground. 

“Stop struggling and this will hurt a lot less.”

“What are you- stop it!” His voice went shrill at the last note. Olson’s hands had cupped his (admittedly very bubble-shaped) ass cheeks and gave a firm squeeze. Appalled, Alex thrashed with all his might. 

“I SAID GET THE HELL OFF-” 

Pain littered his vision with black and stars. He fell back onto his face and blearily blinked, Olson talking above him. 

“So loud, so troublesome. I guess that’s why I call you troublemakers, hm?” Olson’s body pressed down more firmly. Alex felt his breath on his neck, felt a swipe of a tongue. He weakly tried to pull away. A hand grabbed his head and wretched it back. “But that’s also what makes you so fun to break.”

Cold air touched his skin. His clothes were being ripped off. He yelped and, through the pain in his head, tried to grab at the intruding hands. 

“Please, don’t do this!” Alex’s legs were fondled and fingers dipped down to the curve of his ass. They pinched there again and then a firm slap made him shout. He felt his ass jiggle and another slap followed.

“Shut up! I am claiming what is mine.” 

“Yours?!” Alex sputtered. “You’re a psycho, you’re a freak!”

His arms were roughly grabbed and pinned together. Duct tape wrapped around them, making his shoulders pull back uncomfortably. Alex was dropped and he wiggled on the ground, unable to do anything but. Olson swayed his hips to grind into his ass. He slapped the cheeks, grabbed them and parted them, roughly massaging the thick flesh. Another slap, then another. The sensitive cheeks had to have been red. Alex was openly crying now, fury still spilling from his lips in insults and cries. 

“You do not learn to shut up, do you?” Olson asked, grabbing his head again. He rutted against him once, then stood, leaving Alex naked, bound and cold. A foot rolled him over onto his back. “But you’re insolence gives me a chance to try out an idea I had. Something to put you in your place, my pet.”

“PET!?” 

Alex was mortified. He squirmed on the ground, growling like an animal. He was given a solid kick to the ribs, then the head when Alex called him a creep. Alex, groaning but otherwise quiet, was left as Olson went to move the cabinets. Loud crashed and bangs ratcheted around the room. Light filtered in, and Alex could see himself fully now.   
Dark skin, plump where the duct tape hugged his body. Olson had wrapped some across his chest, framing his pecs so they bulged more. His nipples were humiliatingly perky. He flushed and looked back to Olson, startled to find the man directly above him. 

“My, my, what a pretty catch I have.” Olson's toe played with a nipple. Alex hissed and tried to jerk away. He was met with another kick. “You will learn not to be so disrespectful. Pets are good, little slaves.”

“I’m not your fucking slave,” Alex hissed through grit teeth. 

“You think so? You aren’t the only one to defy me today, but that little girl of your learned her place well. Not that she’s yours anymore.”

“What!? What the fuck did you do to her?! Where is she!?”

Olson didn’t answer. Just stopped down the picked Alex off the ground. When he was righted, he was backed up into the desk, where Olson had left his duct tape. It was unrolled and Alex was unable to stop Olson from wrapping a length around his neck. It was uncomfortable and hurt. 

Then, Olson took a long strip and folded it so it wouldn’t stick to his hand. Like a leash, he taped it to Alex’s make-shift collar and tugged at it. It pulled Alex’s head forward. He jerked back and the tape loosened. He earned a hard strike to the side of the head. He meekly let Olson reattach the leash, roughly yanking tape from skin so it was looped around the collar. It hurt worse and Alex’s head was yanked forward with no resistance. He was led from the desk, and humiliatingly, had to hop with his ankles tied. Each hop barely got him an inch, and he was falling over himself. Olson laughed at him mockingly.

“You’ve been a bad pet,” Olson told him. “And bad pets don’t get clothes, either.” His hand clamped roughly onto Alex’s junk. The man hissed sharply and wiggled, the leash holding him in place. Olson dug his nails into the soft flesh then let go with a shake. 

“Come with your Master,” he said, jerking the leash. “Come, little troublemaker. You’ll learn your place soon enough.”

Alex hopped behind him, head aching and nausea swirling in his gut. His cock and balls bounced every time he hopped, and he was going at such a slow pace, he was scared Olson would beat him for it. But Olson didn’t seem to mind the pace. In fact, he started to hum, picking up his sledgehammer and throwing Alex’s leash over his shoulder. Alex had to stumble a few times to keep up, but he dutifully followed his new Master. 

Hop by little hop.


End file.
